


Thoughts on Happiness

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [264]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From an early age, Ann learned the fundamental lesson that happiness can only truly flourish if it begins from within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts on Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 August 2016   
> Word Count: 365  
> Written for: ilvanaann  
> Prompt: happiness  
> Summary: From an early age, Ann learned the fundamental lesson that happiness can only truly flourish if it begins from within.  
> Spoilers: Post-series stream of consciousness piece. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This ended up far more esoteric and stream of consciousness than I initially planned. And yet, I really don't mind, because I like how this story ended up. I mean, it involves Ann Rutledge, and I'm always good about that sort of thing.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

In the grand scheme of things, happiness should be high on the list of priorities in one's life. Too many people hinge their happiness on tangible things, items to elevate one's status, rather than the intangible, ephemeral things that mean so much more in the long run. Some can balance the two as their lives march inexorably toward the chill of the grave and the afterlife. Many cannot, and only realize what is important too late in life to make up for it.

Ann Rutledge is not one of those people, though there are some who would see her as such. From an early age, Ann learned the fundamental lesson that happiness can only truly flourish if it begins from within. Reliance on external sources for happiness and a purpose in life can be more damaging than many think. Even one's beliefs must come from within and resonate personally, or they are merely words parroted back to achieve the status quo of the masses.

While Ann takes a sense of personal pride in her achievements, she is more focused on the end goal and how to achieve it with minimal losses. She is a businesswoman at heart, and always has been. Had she been born a man, she would be running Armitage instead of John Lyons, but the patriarchal hierarchies won't stand for a woman in charge, and so she chooses to do her work in her own way while making it look like she capitulates to the men above her.

The only man Ann Rutledge capitulates to willingly is the one she has dedicated her entire being to: body, mind, and soul. She will do whatever it takes to ensure that he remains alive to fulfill his destiny. She wants no accolades for her dedication; she wants simply to be near him and know that he is alive and well. There is no task too gruesome, too difficult, for her to handle when it comes to the Antichrist.

And, in the end, if she should be so privileged as to receive praise from him, then and only then will she truly feel that an outside force has given her happiness and purpose in life.


End file.
